Unexpected
by Sum1UDontKnow
Summary: Penelope starts having nightmares, and she doesn't understand why. Warning: spoilers for season 3's episode "Penelope"


Sorry that the formatting is all weird, it's just the way my computer is I guess.  
Anyway, R&R?!

* * *

"_Hey Garcia" She turned around to look at the man she just had a wonderful night with, "I've been thinking about doing this all night..."  
She looks at him with wondering eyes, and he draws out his gun and shoots. _

"AHH!!" Penelope woke up screaming, remembering what he had said to her right before he shot her; nearly taking her life. Kevin was visiting his family, which left Penelope alone, screaming into the empty walls of her apartment.  
She sat there, motionless, clutching her pillow for dear life, trying to control the tears that were starting to flow down her pale cheeks. She started wondering why she had just had that dream, and why it had scared her so much. After all; the man was dead, and it had been months since the incident occurred.  
Her breathing slowed and she began to calm down. 'It was just a nightmare... Nothing out of the ordinary...' she kept saying to herself. Hoping that the worst of it was over for the night, and realizing how tired she still was, she drifted back to sleep.

_Her vision was blurred, but she could see him, standing over her. Examining her.  
She held her breath through the pain, so he would think she was dead.  
Everything went black, and the next thing she remembered was hearing the sounds of people talking all around her, and she was being lifted onto a stretcher.  
"Can you tell me your name?" said one of the men buzzing around her.  
"Penelope Garcia" she managed to say in a voice just shy of a whisper. _

She woke again, breathing heavily. Her eyes welled up with frustration "Why is this happening!?" she shouted.  
Penelope looked at the clock; 3:13AM. Great. She gave up on trying to sleep and put on a cup of coffee. She decided to pass the time by watching some old home movies.  
She loved watching videos from when she was little. It was just her and her hippie family, she loved the memories before she lost her parents, before everything fell apart. In some ways, she still lived in the mind of a child, she had a magical way of making things easier for everyone in her team just by being her happy self. Her fluffy pink pens and coffee mugs with cartoon animals painted on them showed off how much she had loved her childhood, and sometimes; how much she wished she could have it back.

In the next room her alarm goes off.  
"Wow.." she thought to herself, "Has it really been that long?"  
She got up from the couch, then fell right back down. She didn't realize how tired she was until she stood up. The whole room was spinning and all her muscles ached. She decided that she would have a bath and hope that made some of the pain go away. After turning off her alarm she lit a candle, got un-dressed and started to get into the tub. Seeing her scar stopped her. She didn't know why it bothered her so much now, for the most part it had faded, and the images were out of her mind... Or so she thought. She did her best to push it out of her mind, and slid into her warm bath.

She didn't know how long she had been doing it, but she finally realized that she was slipping in and out of sleep. All she knew was that when she finally felt more awake, the water in the tub was cold.  
She got out of the tub, drained the water and slipped into her work clothes (although for her, work clothes are colourful and shiny, with silly little cartoon characters on them). She checked her phone; three missed calls. One was from Hotch and the other two were from Morgan and JJ. Confused, she looked at the time... "Shit!" she yelled out loud. She grabbed her stuff and headed out the door.

She got into Esther and decided she better call Hotch and let him know she was coming.  
She started dialling his number when a loud bang from behind stopped her and made her jump and spin around in her seat. She breathed a sigh of relief seeing that it was just the garbage truck.  
She proceeded on calling Hotch.  
One ring.  
Two rings.  
Three rings.  
"You've reached SSA Aaron Hotchner from the BAU Headquarters in Quantico Virginia. I can't take your call right now but leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible." – BEEP.  
"Hey Hotch." She said in her bubbly Garcia greeting. "Sorry I'm running late today, I must have slept in.. I guess I'll see you guys when I get in. I'll be there soon."  
Garcia hung up the phone and with a groan started the engine of her car. She had a feeling that this was just the beginning..

* * *

;o !  
Let me know what you think?!  
I'm not exactly sure what the next chapter is going to be like, I'm going to play it by ear.


End file.
